wayansbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Missy Elliott
| Row 4 title = Birthplace | Row 4 info = Portsmouth, Virginia, U.S. | Row 5 title = Appearance on The Wayans Bros. | Row 5 info = as herself in the episode titled The Kiss | Row 6 title = Occupation | Row 6 info = Rapper, singer-songwriter, dancer, record producer, musician, actress | Row 7 title = Years active | Row 7 info = 1991–present | Row 8 title = Record labels recorded for | Row 8 info = The Goldmind, East West Records, Elektra Records, Atlantic Records, Violator Records | Row 9 title = Official website | Row 9 info = http://www.missy-elliott.com }} Melissa Arnette "Missy" Elliott (born July 1, 1971) appeared as herself in the episode titled The Kiss. A five-time Grammy Award winner, Elliott, with record sales of over thirty million in the United States, is the only female rapper to have six albums certified platinum by the RIAA, including one double platinum for her 2002 album Under Construction.RIAA - Gold & Platinum search. Elliott is known for a series of hits and diverse music videos, including "The Rain (Supa Dupa Fly)", "Hot Boyz", "Get Ur Freak On", "One Minute Man", "4 My People", "Work It", "Pass That Dutch", and "Lose Control". "http://www.Allmusic.com"In addition, she has worked extensively as a songwriter and producer for other artists, both alone and with her fellow producer and childhood friend Timbaland, with whom she received her first production credit on R&B singer Ginuwine's 1996's album Ginuwine...the Bachelor. Biographical film In 2005, it was announced that there are plans to make a biographical film about the life story of Elliott and is to be shown in theaters. Producers include Robert De Niro and Jane Rosenthal, and the film is being written and directed by Diane Houston. In mid-June 2007, Elliott said she was still working on the script with Diane Houston in order "to come up with the right stuff 'cause I don’t want it to be watered down. I want it to be raw and uncut the way my life was"The Making of 'Let it Go' Initially, it seemed Timbaland wouldn't be a part of the movie. When Missy asked him, he refused, citing he felt it dramatized his character; "the movie is about her life, her story, that goes deeper than putting me into the movie".Timbaland Shuns Missy Elliott Biopic However, Timbaland has since stated that he would reconsider if she could get others, including Ginuwine & Magoo to sign on. Charity work In 2002, Elliott wrote a letter on behalf of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) to the mayor of Portsmouth, Virginia, asking that all shelter animals be neutered/spayed before being adopted."Missy Spearheads Campaign To Have Adopted Pets Neutered," NME.com, December 12, 2002. For the reality show The Road to Stardom, there was a contest for viewers to create a public service ad for the Break the Cycle fund. In 2004, she joined forces with MAC Cosmetics to promote their "Viva Glam" campaign. In addition to the ad campaign, Elliott promoted the MAC Viva Glam V lipstick from which 100% of the sale goes to the M.A.C AIDS Fund. In 2007, Elliott appeared on an ABC-TV's Extreme Makeover and awarded four scholarships for a weight loss program to four underprivileged teens. References Books about Missy * * External links * http://www.missy-elliott.com Missy Elliott's Official Website * Category:Guest stars